


Sex

by xrosyaffair



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosyaffair/pseuds/xrosyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being in love with Zhou Mi, Henry accidentally starts feeling something towards one of his co-workers, Kyuhyun. Will he give into the lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed by that summary, oh god, I'm sorry.
> 
> Italicized words are lyrics from the song "Sex" (hence the title) by the 1975.

_Now we’re on the bed in my room,_

_And I’m about to fill his shoes,_

_But you say no,_

_You say no._

_Does he take care of you?_

_Or could I easily fill his shoes?_

_But you say no,_

_You say no._

If there was anyone on this planet that Henry loved more than anything, it would be Zhou Mi. The boy with an infectious smile, the boy with amazing legs, the boy with a sense of innocence about him...that boy caught Henry’s attention the first time they saw each other at age twenty.

If there was anyone on his planet that Henry loved more than anything, it would be his boyfriend of four years, Zhou Mi. It would be his fiance of two months, Zhou Mi. It would be his cubicle partner, Zhou Mi.

Yet, Henry found himself becoming attracted to the new guy in the office, Kyuhyun. Henry found himself making excuses to talk to the man in the cubicle next to his. Henry found himself asking Kyuhyun to lunch more than was necessary. Henry found himself lusting after Kyuhyun.

Sure, Zhou Mi noticed how Henry would hang around Kyuhyun. He noticed how Henry, his one true love, would wrap his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders at pointless times, would touch his hand to show him something on the pc in front of him. He noticed how Henry wouldn’t act the same at their apartment. He noticed how Henry hardly smiled anymore. He only smiled when he was around Kyuhyun.

Yet, Zhou Mi refused to say anything. He knew that Henry really loved him, and would eventually realize that lusting after Kyuhyun was wrong.

But the other part of him wasn’t surprised when Henry came home from the office late one night, his hair disheveled and his lips red and swollen. Yet, Zhou Mi pretended not to notice. Zhou Mi pretended this wasn’t tearing him out from the inside.

Henry knew that Zhou Mi was only pretending not to know what he had been up to. But Zhou Mi didn’t understand what had happened that night. Nothing had happened. Okay, fine, he kissed Kyuhyun passionately for quite a few minutes, but he didn’t agree to the sex that Kyuhyun was promising him. Henry had more self control than that.

Kyuhyun knew that Henry was set to marry Zhou Mi any time now. But, once Kyuhyun found something that he wanted, he was sure to chase after it for as long as he had to. And Henry was worth the chase. No, he surely wasn’t in love with Henry. And he knew Henry wasn’t in love with him, but Kyuhyun liked the excitement their forbidden relationship would give him. Plus, he was lacking in sex, but, of course, that was the one fucking thing that Henry refused to do. No matter what, Henry found having sex with Kyuhyun would be betraying Zhou Mi-it was like he didn’t realize he was already doing just that.

Zhou Mi knew that he should start putting his foot down once Henry starts coming home late every night for two weeks in a row. But Zhou Mi loves Henry. Zhou Mi can’t imagine life without him. He can’t let him go even if that means knowing about his affair and not doing shit about it.

Henry knows that this has gone too far once he lets Kyuhyun pressure him into sex. Henry gave himself to lust much too easily, he knows that, and he felt so guilty imagining Zhou Mi at home and lonely. Kyuhyun had called him a pussy once he started crying.

Zhou Mi knows that it’s wrong of him to comfort Henry after what’s he’s done to him, but he can’t help it. He’s always been a loving, comforting person. So, once Henry comes into the house, crying hysterically, Zhou Mi instantly offers his embrace. Zhou Mi instantly starts crying with him, even though he has no reason to forgive.

Henry knows it’s wrong when he wakes up the next morning and starts to yell at Zhou Mi. Henry’s heart hurts when Zhou Mi starts crying, but he can’t stop. He needs someone to yell at, he needs to take out his guilt and shame on someone else. Henry blames Zhou Mi for making him cheat, for making him hate everything, for making him pretend to be happy, pretend to _love_ Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi knows that he should’ve let his feelings out weeks ago when it would have been more appropriate. But he can’t stop himself now. Zhou Mi is yelling at his lover, asking him how he could say he had pretended to love Zhou Mi all these years, asking how he could blame Zhou Mi for making him cheat. And that was all Zhou Mi got out before the tears choked him and he couldn’t speak anymore.

Henry knows he’s a terrible person. Henry knows that Kyuhyun has never loved him, and vice versa. But Henry can’t even tell what he’s feeling anymore. He tears the ring from his finger off and throws it on the floor. And, despite hating leaving Zhou Mi like this, he only allows himself to feel slightly guilty when he leaves the room. Henry leaves and isn’t at the office the next day. In fact, no one knows where he is, and no one, despite Zhou Mi, really even cares.

Two days after Henry had left, Kyuhyun walks up to Zhou Mi while at the office. Kyuhyun doesn’t apologize for what he’s done, in fact, he thinks he has no reason to. Instead, he tells Zhou Mi the truth. He pressured Henry into having sex with him, and, for the longest time, Henry refused to have sex with him because, every time Kyuhyun asked him about it, Henry would say he has a boyfriend. Without waiting for an answer, Kyuhyun walked away from Zhou Mi’s cubicle, leaving behind the last thing Henry gave him-a necklace given to him by Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi knows he shouldn’t care about Henry, but he still does. He holds the necklace in his hands and cries for Henry right there in the office.

_And I’m not trying to stop you love,_

_If we’re gonna do anything, we might as well just fuck._

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway,_

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway._


End file.
